kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Me-Me-Nopoly
"Let's Play Me-Me-Nopoly" is the 31st episode of the first season of Kaeloo and the 31st episode overall. Synopsis The main four play a game of Me-Me-Nopoly when they can't agree on who should sit on the sofa, even though they can all sit on it comfortably at the same time. Plot Quack Quack is sitting on the couch watching TV, and Stumpy walks up to the couch. Quack Quack stretches himself out on the couch so Stumpy has nowhere to sit, and Stumpy lifts the couch and knocks Quack Quack off. They start fighting, and Kaeloo tells them that they should share the couch since it belongs to all of them. Stumpy continues to beat up Quack Quack, and Mr. Cat says that eveything belonging to everyone is like communism. Stumpy says that Mr. Cat is right, and he decides that they should split Smileyland into four parts (and he should get the part with the TV and couch). Quack Quack holds up a Mr. Coolskin comic book and tries to get Stumpy off the couch, and Kaeloo tells them that they should learn to share. A short while later, the main four are sitting around a Me-Me-Nopoly board. Kaeloo explains that they should buy property, and if anybody wins that person becomes the king. If anybody lands on somebody else's property, they have to pay rent to the owner of that property. Quack Quack goes first, and he buys the property he lands on. Stumpy rolls the dice, and he lands on Quack Quack's property. He says that since he is Quack Quack's friend, he shouldn't have to pay, but Kaeloo tells him it is a rule. The game continues, and Kaeloo also winds up having to pay Quack Quack. Stumpy lands on a square requiring him to pull a card, and the card he pulls sends him to prison. Quack Quack continues to grow richer and richer, and Stumpy gets angry. Mr. Cat offers to add some bad luck to Quack Quack's day (by hitting him with a hammer) since all he has is good luck, but Kaeloo stops him. There turns out to be only one square left... the one containing the TV and the couch. Quack Quack buys it and wins the game, to Stumpy's horror. Kaeloo says it is just a game, but a tower rises out of the ground beneath Quack Quack and a crown floats down onto his head from the sky, indicating that he has become the king. Stumpy is infuriated, and he says he hates the new king. Mr. Cat goes up to Quack Quack and offers to be his personal advisor, which Quack Quack accepts. Outside the tower, Stumpy holds up placards and protests against the king. Mr. Cat deals with the problem by shoving all the placards into Stumpy's mouth. Stumpy says that the new king is a thief, to Kaeloo's shock. She tells him to just ignore the king, and they go off to smell flowers. Kaeloo smells a flower, but Mr. Cat informs her that all the flowers belong to Quack Quack. He also says that if they want to stay in Smileyland, they must pay $5000 as rent to Quack Quack. Stumpy asks where he will get that much money, as he doesn't even have enough money to buy clothes. Quack Quack is playing Me-Me-Nopoly with a bunch of yogurt containers in the tower, and Stumpy comes up disguised as a yogurt container, but it doesn't fool Quack Quack. Kaeloo tells Quack Quack to stop, but Mr. Cat pushes her away. She leaves angrily, and Stumpy is kicked out as well. Quack Quack starts to feel bad, and as he sadly stares into the distance, Mr. Cat asks him to sign a contract, and he signs it without reading. This turns out to have been a bad idea, as signing the contract meant that Quack Quack was giving everything to Mr. Cat. Mr. Cat kicks Quack Quack out of the tower, and he announces his plan to the others: building offices everywhere, opening factories that pollute the air, and starting a nuclear power plant. Kaeloo gets angry at Mr. Cat and transforms. Rather than apologize, he asks her to feed him, and she gets angry and starts to beat him up. He reminds her that she was the one who said that they should share everything, and she laughs evilly. The episode ends as Bad Kaeloo and Stumpy play Me-Me-Nopoly, using parts of a severely beaten up Mr. Cat as currency. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Mentioned Characters * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * Me-Me-Nopoly is an obvious parody of the board game Monopoly. * This is the first episode where the characters play Me-Me-Nopoly. * Stumpy references his lack of clothing, and explains it by saying he doesn't have enough money to buy clothes. Gallery Quack Quack on Couch.png Kaeloo Seeing Big Brawl.png Stumpy Wants Couch.png Stumpy's A Dumbbell.png Stumpy On Couch.png Mr. Cat With Chainsaw.png Let's Play Me Me Nopoly.png 4 Pals On Board Game.png Kaeloo Knows The Rules.png Stumpy Wants King.png Mr. Cat with Mallet.png Quackmenopoly.jpg Mr. Cat Plays Dead.png Stumpy and Mr. Cat Unsatisfied.png Big Gasp.png Quack Quack as King.png Mr. Cat Using Bazooka.png Quack Quack is King.png Stumpy the Protester.png Kaeloo Worried.png Kaeloo Loves Smelling Flowers.png Mr. Cat Checking Everything.png Mr. Cat Showing Them Check.png Stumpy as Yogurt.png Kaeloo Seeing Stumpy.png Mr. Cat Pushing Kaeloo and Stumpy.png Mr. Cat Holding Couch.png Mr. Cat is King.png Mr. Cat's Plans.png Mr. Cat Builds Offices Everywhere.png Mr. Cat Builds Polluting Factories.png Mr. Cat Builds Nuclear Power Plant.png Mr. Cat Owns Everything.png Bad Kaeloo Looking At Mr Cat.png Mr. Cat Crushed By Couch.png Bad Kaeloo Plays Ball.png Flying Figurines.png Stumpy Is Der King.png Bad Kaeloo Has An Idea.png Bad Kaeloo Figurine.png Bad Kaeloo Playing.png Bad Kaeloo Enjoying Playing.png Mr. Cat In Shape Of A Box.png 3A17547B-3F9F-4762-98C7-258D61D7C574.jpeg 77362988-9269-4120-A0B4-675CC3C889D5.jpeg 1C93F82F-13E6-4A70-8D89-780EBEB32F90.jpeg BCAA3079-3D62-4B7C-AC50-748A2B653884.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes